


Growth ; crimson heartbeat

by Niwoomin



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood and Violence, Fluff and Angst, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Happy Ending?, M/M, Vampire!Bin, Vampire!Jinwoo, Vampire!Myungjun, Violence, a lot of them are vampires, the ending isnt written or decided
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niwoomin/pseuds/Niwoomin
Summary: The night in Seoul is ordinary, most of the time. Bin has survived in there for a couple of years, after all.Dongmin has never noticed that his flatmate was a vampire. He's too focused on his studies. Bin sees it as a relief. This is the way they've lived for about a year now, and all is fine. If not for a strange group trying to eliminate Bin's kind recently, and a series of murders near Han river which the vampires are not responsible for, nights in Seoul are normal.Tough when Bin is accused of the murders and both the strange group and the vampires chase after him, things between the two flatmates will change — and have a great impact on their lives.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Growth ; crimson heartbeat

Bin had gotten up early, hunger mostly, but his phone alarm rang right after he opened his eyes.

Two in the morning,  _ let's get ready for work. _

Almost dragging his feet out of the bed, he looked at his own reflection in the mirror once arrived in his bathroom. Dark circles, the amount of sleep clearly wasn't sufficient to last a whole day. White hair – that was way too shiny, he actually hated the silver shadows it created in the seemingly infinite strands of hair. Brushing his teeth, coming back into his room, his mind still in the fog, thinking about the short night he had. What he called “work” had actually begun to impact on his sleep, he had lived a lot of nights being outside yet he couldn't help but yawn every now and then. Last night he had come home at ten or eleven, he wasn't sure, but three or four hours of sleep were sometimes a bit on the harsh side. His face looked swollen, no matter which drama he imagined himself in that would exaggerate on that fact, there was no say in this matter. He washed his face and dried it, no better self care. He quickly put on his clothes. Something black to wear, as always. Jinwoo often told him to not have a black outfit to look like a barista, but Bin loved his thin waist and exercised a lot to keep it like that – hence the barista-like outfit, matt and well-fitted that Bin adored. Plus, it was a good cover, in case of.

Two and a quarter, he heard a snore that startled him.

His flatmate was sleeping: fortunately for him, Dongmin worked a lot on the day and was a heavy-sleeper, even though he knew about Bin's job being at early or late hours depending on the side of the day, it was normal for Dongmin to wake up when Bin left and wasn't worried in the slightest.

What he worried about was if Bin was getting enough sleep, if he had proper time to eat in the morning, and if his job wasn't asking too much for him. Bin always replied that his pay made up for everything, and that as long as they could live together, it was enough to him.

He folded lazily a few pieces of clothing in a school bag, though he hadn't put a foot in a university in years. Even if Dongmin wanted to invite him, Bin assured it was okay, that he didn’t need it. At twenty-one, he had much more to do with his life than studying endlessly like Dongmin was doing. Dongmin was, as a matter of facts, a genius, who had graduated at the young age of seventeen and had studied architecture since then, maybe not at the Seoul National University, but still a university in Seoul: Hanyang University, in the top five of the country, in the course considered as one of the most difficult to follow; yet he didn't brag about it. He did show his intelligence every now and then still. A bratty genius, like Bin often mocked him.

Society truly was amazing. Poor students who would stay up late to memorise things they would forget mere years later, and were confined to a routine boring as ever, yet they didn't complain. When confronted with this, Dongmin replied that he liked his studies, and no matter how hard, it was his path and he intended on keeping it like it was. A good thing Bin was working, indeed. As long as Dongmin could pay his rent, which wasn’t too expensive for a student – still a bit high, thankfully Dongmin taught students in his “free” time and had a little help from his parents –, Bin was fine with his flatmate’s vision of life.

Twenty minutes past two, Bin was ready to go, his bag packed, his face less swollen, everything ready. He had time before meeting the man he was supposed to give information about his work to, so he could afford to be lazy, though he hated being inactive sometimes. He was fully awake, after all, why not make use of this? As Dongmin was sleeping, he went to wash a part of the dishes, which were always piling up due to the both of the flatmates just tossing the dirty plates and forgetting about them for a week. After getting a quarter done, he pushed that matter aside and took his backpack. A quick prayer,  _ who knows what will happen today _ . He took his keys and left the flat, leaving Dongmin alone again.

He stepped out quickly to go to the Itaewon subway station, from there he would arrive in a couple of minutes to his destination: Seongsang Il-Dong, almost out of the city, but this was where he was supposed to be, so no questions. Plus, he liked silent and quiet places. As he exited the station, he walked for a few minutes to a small street, hidden in between houses. A man stood there, middle-aged, who seemed tired too, and uneasy. As Bin approached, the man seemed more relaxed, yet Bin could sense tension in each of his movements.

“Are you the one? Where's my money? Did Jinwoo send you here?”

Bin didn't answer, taking chemistry gloves out of one of is pockets, simply nodding. He put them on and cleared his throat, looking around to check if no one was here. The night outside was as calm as ever, the street lights only lighting up enough for the two men to see each other. Bin’s mask and shining white hair made it only possible for the older man in front of him to see his eyes, as this was the best option Bin could afford.

“What's your name?” Bin asked coldly.

“Park Sanyeop, you should know this. Now give me my money.”

Bin sighed. Not much of a bother today, but he quite hated the tone the man had employed with him. In any case, he wouldn't say more. Bin walked and grabbed the man by the throat and silenced him with his left hand, the man's screams weren't audible. He lowered the man’s shirt's collar with his right hand, the man still trying to let go of his hold, failing desperately. Bin held him put for a few seconds, before biting strongly into the man's neck.

Three and a couple of minutes in the morning.

Bin dropped the lifeless body in front of him. A red stream was barely falling out of the two red dots marked on the person's neck.

_ Good job _ , Bin thought.  _ Thank you for the meal _ .

Out of his backpack, he grabbed a gun, carefully putting the silencer on and shooting twice close enough to cover the two holes he had left. He quickly left the place, abandoning the corpse to whoever would find it first. At three in the morning, it wouldn't take long to discover it as there was a school next to the place, and though Bin could afford a few minutes of laziness, he had to report another death to Jinwoo. He jumped over the fence of the dead-end street, being cautious even more, and once he was hidden enough in between the trees of a nearby square, he took out his gloves, stripped off to his underwear and pulled out new clothes from the bag he had brought along. From it, he also pulled a handkerchief, and wiped his face and hands until all red was unseen. In a few minutes, he looked like any normal student: a shirt, a hoodie, and somewhat tight pants.

A less barista outfit.

Lowering his mask to be audible, he called Jinwoo, who almost instantly picked up.

“Bin? Did you do it?”

“Park Sanyeop, thirty seven, pronounced dead at three... ish, Seongsang Il-Dong. No trace of the culprit.”

“Bin, look, I know you like acting like it's a movie, but don't get too much carried away. You'll have your pay tomorrow, come here and help us with the new guns.”

“Aw,” Bin pouted even if Jinwoo couldn't see him. “But I did a great job. It was awesomely easy, and it's clean! Not much of traces left.”

“Yeah yeah, now come over. There's this new believer... He goes by Rocky.” Jinwoo's tone quickly got serious, though he enjoyed Bin being a bit childish. It made up for his day, sometimes. “Heard he's been dangerous, almost got two of us last day. See you then.”

The phone call ended, with no witnesses as always. Bin simply put his mask back on, walked off, to the Mapo-Gu office subway station. The same ride as he did to go to the killing place in the opposite way, an almost twenty-minute little travel in the dark hours of the night. At normal running speed, Bin could go as rapidly as a normal subway, and he liked being in the subterraneous areas of the city. Even if he met people on the way, they wouldn't see him. For years, no one had seen him, so there was no reason to be anxious about it now. Within minutes, he could leave the Itaewon subway stop to join his shared apartment and put his hardly stained clothes in the washing machine, before having to see Jinwoo at their meeting place. He’d come back in an hour thirty, Dongmin wouldn’t be awake by then and if ever he saw the stained clothes, the splashes were enough for Bin to pretend his nose bled again.

He sighed upon leaving again. A good thing his pay did make for all the bother, and for the quite hectic days he had. Though he had only killed one man, for this day, maybe the next hours would offer him something else than debating what type of gun was the most useful with Myungjun, maybe he would have to get another pay in the evening. Only God could know about this.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this ik it wasnt enough but im trying my best to write the next chapters  
> pls dont be intimidated i wont write a lot of blood-ish scenes i want it to be realistic enough still i prefer to warn more than not enough  
> if u liked or hated it (no in between) u can scream at me on twitter or curiouscat, @niminkim  
> kudos/comments are always appreciated!! thank u a lot for reading <3


End file.
